Confessions
by Ymir Eberhardt
Summary: [Suika x Yuugi Oneshot] They were never happy without each other.


"So then, that bitch goes, 'Is there a problem?' And I'm like, 'Well, obviously, 'cause I wouldn't be standing here fully dressed at four in the morning if I weren't pissed at you! You know I prefer being here completely naked!"

Suika laughed at her best friend's antics, but she felt empty somehow. The fact that she was talking about another woman made her heart hurt somehow, only she couldn't quite tell why. They already established a consistent friends-with-benefits situation that wouldn't progress beyond occasional shameless sex.

Yet Suika did feel shame. Or agony, at least. It gnawed at her heart like a voracious animal, killing her inside out.

"Well, that's a dark look," Yuugi remarked, slamming her sake dish on the table with her usual tipsy zest. "What's up?"

"I...I can't take this anymore!" Suika shouted, then immediately regretted it. She hated seeing Yuugi upset at all, and immediately, Yuugi's smile faded.

"Take what? Parsee being a jealous bitch, as usual? Come on...we've lived long enough to know people suck, hai?"

Suika stood, pushing her chair back. "I'm finished with _this_!" She gestured between the taller oni and herself.

"It was just a simple altercation!" Yuugi protested. "Besides...you hate Parsee!"

Suika felt tears burning in her eyes, which made her angrier than she was to begin with. She hated crying, hated feeling weak and vulnerable, especially in front of the strongest woman she knew. She wiped the tears away with the back of her fist and said, "I do hate Parsee. I hate Parsee for distracting you from what used to matter!"

And she couldn't take it anymore, nor could she cry in front of Yuugi. She fled the bar, stumbling out the door and tripping over the steps but maintaining her momentum.

_I hate her,_ she thought. _I hate her for being so godsdamned_ stupid!

"IBUKI!"

Suika froze mid-run, causing her to tip over and fall on her face. Yuugi had caught up to her, and wouldn't let her off without an explanation.

"What the HELL was that?" Yuugi asked, towering over the oni on the dirt road.

"The truth," Suika said quietly, slowly getting to her feet. "I'm DONE being your toy!"

Yuugi's eyes widened. Suika felt the coldest parts of her melt as she looked into her crimson eyes. They wore the same expression they gave her that first night they made love, so many years ago in an old, abandoned shrine...

_"Tell me you love me."_

_"But what if I don't know?"_

_"Then I'll prove to you how much I care, Suika, and I'll never let you go. I'll make you scream before I accept a simple crush."_

_"My feelings for you are simple...there's no denying that I think we're supposed to be like this for as long as we live."_

"My...toy?" Yuugi asked. "When have you ever been my toy?"

"You've always said you loved me, stole my virginity, even," Suika replied, crossing her arms to hold the anger she had just moments before. "I can't stand to sit here and let you be with that woman who treats you like garbage! I fucking LOVE you, Yuugi! I don't want to do this anymore if you won't let me be yours!"

Yuugi dropped her sake dish. "But you said-"

"Because I thought I wanted you to be happy." Suika chewed her lip and watched the spilled sake soak into the dirt. "But she's not making you happy...and joking about it makes it worse."

"Suika...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize-"

Yuugi cut the smaller oni off with a kiss, sweeping her off the ground with a swing of her arms. Suika knew her feet were off the ground and that she was supported by the oni, but she felt as though she were flying, soaring through the clouds as she felt Yuugi's tongue over her own. It was different than the lonely nights they spent together before, and she wanted to savor it forever.

But eventually, Yuugi pulled back enough to speak, leaving her lips just brushing over Suika's. "You're absolutely right," she said, leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck.

Suika closed her eyes and gasped, her ears barely registering the intimate words Yuugi said. Yet somehow, it sunk into her being.

"I'm never happy if I'm without you, Suika. And I want to make this right."

Suika grinned and wrapped her arms around Yuugi's neck. "I accept your apology."

"Not just an apology. A confession."

Suika quirked an eyebrow.

"I've always loved you. Always. I just figured that it'd be hard to manage with you on the surface all the time."

"We can do this," Suika said immediately. "When there's a will, there's a way..."

"And right now, the way leads to my house," Yuugi teased, nibbling on her ear. "Shall we spend the next few hours of night making it up to each other?"

"I'll never say no to you."


End file.
